Dino Attack
It will be released in July 17 2018. Summary 95 million years ago In the middle cretaceous period of planet earth. A talking young male Spinosaurus named Spiny was on an adventure and like to be big adult to fight his bad arrival Scare face the Carcharodontosaurus and love intrest Jenny the talking female Spinosaurus. Full synopsis The story started 95 million years ago in the late cretaceous period of planet earth in Egypt. A Young Spinosaurus named Spiny was born and hatch out out egg his older brothers and sisters with so Spiny watching Mother hunted herd a of Paralititans and she kills one and brought a chunk of Paralititan meat back to the nest for her siblings but Spiny had his first bite but his sisters accidenatlly knocked him out of the nest and and roared then Spiny try to roar like his Family did but Spiny's roar was soft and Spiny's Mom up to teach spiny his first swimming fishing and hunting lesson then Spiny is so excited he wants big and dangerous like his family is. The Spiny sees a bunch of rats then Tot Spiny how swim in the water like his mom did and Spiny got his first time swimming in the water. then his mom Tot Spiny how to catch a fish so his mom caught an Onchopristis And Spiny got a little fish then Spiny's mom teaches Spiny how to hunt and spot a herd of Paralititans so Spiny watches his mom by Surprises the herd and chases them away and found the weak Paralitian then she kills it with her jaws and Sand Spiny eats the killed Paralititan. Spiny his lessons right and she is so proud of Spiny then they hear another roar from Lizard Wrist's arrival so Spiny ask his mom who is that Dinosaur so Lizard Wrist roars and that was Scare face the meanest Carcharodontosaurus. When they were hunting the herd Paralitians Spiny see lighting shocked the trees and starts a fire so the dinosaurs and the other creatures had to fly swim and run and now figured out that fire has been around in the time of the dinosaurs so Spiny and Spiny's mom brothers and sisters run for their life but Scare face and his pack shows up in the fire killing Spiny's brothers and sisters in the fire so Spiny and his mom sees Scare face killed them then he goes after Spiny and call his Dad so Spiny hides under a fallen tree then his mom shows up to fights Scare face she rams Scare face and Spiny said ya go get him mom. but Scare face bites Spiny's Mom on her neck legs and tale and blood loss then Scare face killed her and roared but Spiny was sad. So always Spiny want to grown up to revenge on Scare face for the death of his family. Spiny sees an Alanqa flying eating a carcass but Spiny tries to take one peace of the carcass but those Pterosaurs keep scaring Spiny away from them so he had take a swim in the river with a bunch Mawsonia and hears crocodiles in this area got water quickly and the crocodiles eating fish so he got out of their area quick then Spiny sees a herd of Ouranosaurus walking by but one sees danger and chasing the herd from a pack of Rugops and the pack caught of them then the pack kills it but Spiny had leave them alone so Spiny had to rest Then Spiny wants eat dinner sees Scare face and his gang hunting and killing a Paralititan with his claws and jaws but Scare face gave his pack one peace then his pack are going to relax at the big rocks then Spiny sees Scare face drinking from the river so Spiny had to take peace off of Scare face's prey when another Spinosaurus was watching Spiny taking the peace away and Scare face and his pack sees Spiny near his prey then they chased him away and had to hide the rocks but Scare face left him alone now Spiny ate a peace then saw and he meant Jenny the female Spinosaurus she was lost a family just Spiny did from Scare face so Spiny and Jenny had eat together and Spiny finally got a friend. Now there 5 years old so Spiny and Jenny catch a fish and went for a swim and see see a herd of Aegyptosaurus a bunch of Alanqas and a herd of Paralitans and Baharisaurus. Then Spiny and Jenny didn't realize they're being watched by Sarcosuchus then run away from them but Spiny and Jenny keeps dodging their jaws so Spiny and Jenny escape from four Sarcosuchus then a pack Rugops come to attack Spiny and Jenny but one the Rugops got eaten by attack the four Sarcosuchus. Then Spiny and Jenny see a herd of Paralitans running from Scare face then the herd knock Spiny and Jenny in the water to the sea and got wash a shore woke up Spiny and Jenny went away and a crab Spiny got close the crab and got pinched then a bunch of crawling all over the beach then the Alanqas came the came to eat the crabs. Then Scare face and his gang smell Spiny's and Jenny's tracks so he and gang follow them. When Spiny and Jenny continue on their adventure Jenny out of it's territory. And a Sigilmassaurus roars loud so Spiny had to fight back with his claws and roars at the then it runs away. When the Sarcosuchus captured a Ourannosaurus the other Sarcosuchus go in for kill when one of the Sacosuchus is fighting a Sigilmassaurus. then Spiny is grown up like his dad Jenny is grown up too so they on the hunt on Paralitans then went for a swim Scare face gave his pack some orders to kill Spiny and Jenny so Scare face's pack are agreeing their leader's orders. then Spiny and Jenny see a volcano erupt so Spiny and Jenny run for their live to avoid the falling rocks and find a safe place. and Scare face and his pack surprise them for attacking them but one his pack knocked Spiny in the river and going to drawn when the Mawsonia stairs at him then Scare face face and his pack take Jenny away with them in the jungle then Scare face and pack put Jenny in her fate with branches. So that the Alanqas and the Rugops can eat her then Scare face and his pack leaves her behind but back in the river Spiny remembers that his mom tot him how to swim. so he got out of the water quickly and finds Jenny before the scavengers eat her so Spiny follows Scare face'and his pack footprints then he sees Jenny covered in branches so he safe her before she get eaten then the Alanqas were flying away and the Rugops pack are running away then Spiny removed the branches off of her and she was so glad to see him . and went back in the desert then Scare face and his pack attack them then Spiny tells Jenny to fight his pack and Spiny fight Scare face but Scare face bites Spiny and remembers his flashback that Sharp jaw was killed by Scare face during the fire and he won't get kill his father did but Jenny bites one Scare face's pack then she pushes a bunch of rocks on one of them and she pushes another pack member into a cliff and Spiny keeps fighting Scare Face multiple time when he is injured and defeats him and pushes Scare face off a cliff in the water then a bunch of Sarcosuchus eat him up . then Spiny and Jenny are in love and had a nest of their own and Jenny laid eggs and they here hatching with the new baby Spinosaurus and Spiny and Jenny are happy but Spiny sees the last egg is't hatching but Spiny hears the last egg hatching and they were happy. Characters Spiny. Jenny. Scare face. Spiny's mom. Prehistoric animals on scene Aegyptosaurus Alanqa Baheriasaurus Carcharontosaurus Mawsonia Onchopristis Ouranosurus Paralititan Rugops Sarcosuchus Silgilmassasurus Spinosaurus Trivia This movie is similar to The Dino King Dinosaurs 2000 and Walking with Dinoaurs 3D. Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Adventure Category:2018 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:3D Category:Warner Bros. films